The present invention relates to an improved screwdriver grip structure, and more particularly to a screwdriver grip structure which is able to firmly connect with an elongated tool head and can be easily carried. Moreover, the screwdriver grip structure is able to bear greater axial application force.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional screwdriver having a grip 8. The rear section of the grip 8 is formed with a differential hole 81 having a profile complementary to the profile of the ratchet seat 91 of the ratchet mechanism 9. The ratchet seat 91 is restricted by the wall of the differential hole 81 from rotating. A cap 82 is screwed on the rear end of the grip 8 for fixing the ratchet mechanism 9. A connecting rod 92.of the ratchet mechanism 9 forward extends in the grip 8 for connecting with a cooperative elongated tool head 93.
In use, an axial pushing force is exerted onto the tool head 93 for leaning the tool head against a work piece. The ratchet mechanism 9 is fixed in the differential hole 81 by the cap 82 screwed on the grip 8 so that the axial application force of the tool head 93 will be totally borne by the cap 82. Accordingly, in the case of greater application force of the tool head 93, the cap 82 may be pushed away by the ratchet mechanism 9 and the ratchet mechanism 9 may drop out of the grip 8.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show another type of conventional screwdriver having a grip 7. The grip 7 is formed with multiple elongated receiving cavities 71 extending from front end to rear end. Multiple elongated tool heads 72 are received in the receiving cavities 71. A cap 73 is disposed at front end of the grip 7 for stopping the tool heads 72 from dropping out of the receiving cavities 71. The cap 73 is formed with an opening 731 corresponding to the receiving cavities 71, whereby the tool heads 72 can extend outward through the opening 731. The cap 73 is formed with a central through hole 732 corresponding to a connecting socket 701 of the grip 7. The opening 731 extends toward the center of the cap 73 and communicates with the central through hole 732. After the tool head 72 extends out, an enlarged section (not shown) of rear end of the tool head 72 is engaged in the opening 731 to prevent the tool head 72 from dropping out from the cap 73. Then the tool head 72 is transversely moved into the through hole 732 and inserted into the connecting socket 701 of the grip 7. Accordingly, the tool head 72 is fixed in the grip 7 for use.
Such screwdriver is able to conveniently receive elongated tool heads 72 and can be easily carried. However, the cap 73 is disposed at front end of the grip 7 so that it is impossible to lay a ratchet mechanism in the front end of the grip 7 as the conventional ratchet screwdriver. This leads to inconvenience in use. Furthermore, the rear end of the tool head 72 is formed with an enlarged section for engaging in the opening 731. This increases difficulty in manufacturing and cost therefor.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a screwdriver grip structure in which the connecting rod of the ratchet mechanism disposed in the rear section of the grip is connected with a sleeve fitted into the grip from front end thereof. The tool head is connected with the sleeve. The sleeve has a large diameter section and the central hole of the grip has an enlarged section for the large diameter section to engage therein. The large diameter section of the sleeve is leant against the enlarged section so as to bear greater axial application force in use of the screwdriver. Therefore, the screwdriver is more durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above screwdriver grip structure in which the grip is formed with multiple elongated receiving cavities extending from front end to a portion near rear end. Therefore, various kinds of tool heads can be placed in the receiving cavities of the grip so as to greatly reduce the volume of the tool kit for easy carriage.